Eye scanning (e.g., iris or retina scanning) may be used to perform biometric identification of individuals. Such biometric techniques use biologically determined differences, e.g., differences in iris structural composition and character, to distinguish individuals. Systems typically utilize imaging of some kind, either passively collected (e.g., still or video image data collected using a standard camera) or actively collected (e.g., transmitted light reflections that are collected) to determine the differences for use in biometric identification. Other features of the eye, e.g., blood vessel location and character, may also be utilized for biometric identification.